ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypnotick (Horizons)
Hypnotick is a Psycholeopterran and an escaped prisoner from Kraab's ship. 'Appearance' Hypnotick is a large insectoid creature resembling a bee or moth. She has purplish-grey in color, has sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, a dual-stinger on her tail, two antennae on her head, and four wings. In Season 2, Hypnotick wears a blue collar with the S.A.C.T. logo on its front. 'Personality' Hypnotick is a wild endangered species. She only attacks when it needs to be defend itself, lucky for her she is able to sense danger ahead so she will act out if she notices something's coming. It's also very protective of Alice, so if anybody lashes out at her, she will attack. When she's happy, she will lick the person who's made her happy, normally Alice. She is also attracted to warm colors. 'History' In the episode Paintcraft Hypnotick was revealed to be one of Kraab's smuggled aliens on its ship. Hannibal, Terence, and Alice tried to fend it off until Hypnotick put them in a trance like state. Instead of eating them, Hypnotick noticed Alice's warm and protective personality, so she fled from the ship. It's revealed in Alice in Wonderland that Hypnotick has been watching her for over the last few weeks until a S.A.C.T squad went over to attack her. Alice noticing it not fighting back, she begged Ethan to contain her, and did so. Hypnotick was later taken into custody as Lieutenant Steel gave them the information about Hypnotick. Alice realizing her to be harmless, she begged Lieutenant Steel to keep her as a pet. She and Ethan persuaded Lieutenant Steel until he eventually agreed to it. Since that episode, Hypnotick formed a strong and protective bond over Alice, then giving her the name Hypnotick. Since then she would occasionally visit her every week to see how she's doing. In Season 2, Hypnotick is used on missions when Alice isn't user her motorcycle. She would usually ride onto Hypnotick's back for action, or Hypnotick would be used to detect areas from far away. Powers and Abilities Hypnotick is capable of flight, and has a long tongue that helps her grab the prey. When spraying a red mist and rapidly flapping its wings, Hypnotick creates a red colored pattern of concentric and overlapping circles. These circles can hypnotize anyone who looks at them. Hypnotick can become intangible and survive in extremely cold areas, and has gained an immunity to cold-based powers. Weaknesses Like the smuggled Psycholeopterran, Hypnotick can be contained in a super tangible container. Appearances *''Paintcraft'' (first appearance) *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Spirited Away, Part 2'' Etymology The name Hypnotick is a portmanteau of the words "hypnotic" and "tick". Trivia *Hypnotick is confirmed to be a girl. *Hypnotick is the only Ben 10: Omniverse character to make a regular appearance in the first season. *Hypnotick is the first predator to be revealed on screen in the series. **It is mentioned in The Nature of Things Ethan once fought an Omnivoracious prior to its episode. Category:Flight Aliens Category:Hypnotic Aliens Category:Predators Category:Female Aliens Category:Pets Category:Intangibility Aliens